Parce qu'il y a amour et pardon
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'os sur Harry/Voldemort, Tom Jedusor. Haine. Ce mot est si grand, si lourd. Il est impossible qu'il ne cache pas autre chose. Il est impossible qu'il n'y ait pas une place, quelque part en lui, pour de l'amour. De l'amour et du pardon.
1. Parce qu'il y a amour et pardon

Et un autre OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi du FOF. Ce n'est pas un slash, enfin, pas particulièrement même s'il y fait allusion, et est basé sur une photo que vous trouverez ici : .be/. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Résumé**

_Alors que la bataille finale est engagée pour de bon, Ron Weasley s'élance à travers les sortilèges de mort. Une rumeur court qu'ils se font enfin face. Seulement, au moment où il constate la véracité de ces faits, il ne peut déjà plus rien, immobile dans l'ombre de la scène… [OS écrit dans le cadre du défi « photo-fic » du FOF]_

**Pairing :** Ron/Harry/Voldemort

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Rating : **M

_Merci à Pikliaz pour la correction de cet OS _

_

* * *

_

**Parce qu'il y a amour et pardon**

**Point de vue de Ron**

Une rumeur. En n'était-ce vraiment qu'une? Pouvais-je oser l'espérer? Ou au contraire, devais-je souhaiter qu'elle soit fondée et qu'elle annonce un revirement de situation? Nous étions en train de perdre, nous les surpassions en nombre, ils nous surpassaient en force. Harry le savait, nous n'avions plus que très peu d'espoir. Et s'il avait réellement décidé de se rendre? C'était tout à fait son genre : pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Même se rendre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon souffle me manquait, mes yeux piquaient des larmes que je refusais de verser. Le feu s'était installé dans mon torse alors que j'évitais encore un sortilège de mort. S'était-il perdu ou m'était-il destiné? Je m'en moquais, tout ce qui m'importait, dans ce moment, était de savoir mon meilleur ami en vie. J'avais perdu Hermione de vue depuis longtemps déjà, mais j'étais certain qu'elle allait bien. Aucune rumeur apportant la preuve du contraire ne c'était propagée entre les membres de l'Ordre. _Harry. Attends-moi, ne te__ bats surtout pas seul, c'est suicidaire, tu le sais très bien._ Vainement, j'espérais qu'il puisse capter mes paroles et s'empêcher de commettre une bêtise, de, pour une fois, réfléchir avant d'agir.

Mes jambes s'immobilisèrent brusquement au moment même où je les vis. Une réalité sauvage et impitoyable se dressait devant moi. Et je me mis, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, à regretter d'avoir voulu intervenir. Ce n'était pas mon combat, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Je n'étais qu'un acteur parmi tous les autres, un rôle secondaire qui avait permis à l'histoire de suivre son bon déroulement. Alors qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui son dénouement, elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je devenais un simple spectateur d'une scène qui ne concernait que deux héros…

J'ai levé ma baguette sans réfléchir, réflexe de guerre, mais je n'ai pas songé à l'utiliser. Plaqué contre le mur de pierre à quelques mètres de moi, Harry se laissait prendre captif sans se débattre ni supplier. La lueur de défi que je lisais dans ses yeux me terrifiait. Il le poussait à poursuivre comme inconscient que celui qui lui faisait face était le Seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui plus d'une fois avait promis de le tuer. Celui qui avait juré au début de cette journée que seul l'un d'eux allait survivre, que l'autre allait mourir de la main du vainqueur. En ce moment, tout portait à croire que le grand héros Harry Potter était condamné, il semblait l'accepter. Avait-il sombré dans la folie, atteint par cette guerre qui avait déjà trop durée ou avait-on pris possession de son corps le poussant aux tentatives suicidaires?

Il fallait agir, pourquoi tout le monde restait aussi silencieux? Les cris auraient dut déchirer la nuit, les bruits de pas de course troubler le silence morbide. Rien, comme si tout son avait été effacé, comme si toute scène extérieure à ce moment crucial avait été momifié. Il n'y avait que le bruit de mon imagination pour me troubler, que l'écho imaginaire d'un rire cruel pour me glacer le sang. Je n'étais pas mieux que les autres, ma main qui tenait ma baguette tremblait, le reste de mon corps ne bougeait plus. Mes pensées étaient emmêlées, j'étais fasciné par deux ennemis qui se faisaient face.

Plaqué contre le mur de pierre, Harry laissait s'enrouler autour de lui les lianes. J'avais l'impression qu'il dansait avec elles, qu'il les commandait sans toutefois être leur maître. Étrangement, alors qu'elles ondulaient sur lui, aucune ne semblaient vouloir l'étouffer. À quelques pas de lui, Lord Voldemort se mouvait d'une démarche féline contrôlant de ses mains ces mêmes lianes. L'érotisme et la sensualité que dégageait le spectacle étaient désarmants.

_-Harry Potter… Tu t'admets enfin abattu? Pourquoi avoir couru aussi longtemps? Nous savions tous les de__ux que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi!_

Une nouvelle vague de lianes émergèrent du sol et grimpèrent le long des jambes du Gryffondor. La peur ne semblait toujours pas vouloir le gagner, seul son regard provocateur servit de réponse au maître des ténèbres.

_-Tu ne veux pas assumer ta défaite? Fier jusqu'au bout? Ça me plait bien, je ne supporte pas les avortons trouillards. Jouons encore un peu, Harry…_

Dans un mouvement vif, il fit fasse à sa proie, un seul pas séparait leur corps l'un de l'autre. Les longs doigts blancs, sûrement glacés, émergèrent des grandes manches noires et se posèrent sur la joue rougie, sûrement chaude, du lion. Un séduisant contraste entre la glace et le feu. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa la joue sur toute sa longueur avant de venir se saisir de son menton. J'avalais de travers dans un étrange gargouillement. Une caresse… L'avait-il réellement caressé? Non, ce devait être une hallucination. Le geste devait respirer l'agressivité. La poigne sur son menton devait être brutale, une obligation à le regarder et à se soumettre et non un appel à la sexualité.

_-Jouons encore un peu, Harry… Ce moment me réjouit tant, je l'ai attendu des années. Ta mère n'as pas été aussi forte, tu sais. Le jeu n'a pas duré au__ssi longtemps. Mais ses cris, umh… Ses cris qui signifiaient clairement qu'elle voulait te protéger au détriment de sa propre vie, quel délice! Presqu'une jouissance!_

Je ne pouvais le voir de l'angle où je me tenais, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il venait d'abaisser ses paupières pour se remémorer la scène et la savourer de nouveau. Pas l'ombre d'un soupçon de dégoût ne vint s'infiltrer en moi. Avais-je perdu ma capacité à éprouver des sentiments au cours de cette journée ou étais-je devenu un sans cœur?

Mon attention revient sur la scène après quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où Tom Jédusor avait lui aussi été déconcentré. Fatalement. Les rôles s'étaient inversés sans que je saisisse réellement le changement. Tout allait trop vite pour mes neurones désemparés. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'Harry projetait. Dans un seul mouvement, Harry avait projeté ses poignets devant lui, puis ce fut tout son corps qui suivit. Les lianes qui l'entouraient furent également propulsées, prenant cette fois pour cible celui qui les avait fait naître. De nouveau, elles se remirent à onduler, ligotèrent l'homme qui n'en était pas réellement un. Libéré, Harry se jeta sur lui, le fit tomber à la renverse. Deux corps qui se touchaient, dansaient avec l'autre. À cette distance, j'avais l'impression que mon meilleur ami se frottait à la face de serpent. Je voyais deux hommes se faire l'amour plutôt que deux hommes se faisant la guerre. Je voulus secouer la tête pour chasser ces idées perverses, sans succès, j'étais hypnotisé.

_-Alors, Tom Jédusor? On peut aussi éprouver de la peur? Je la vois dans tes yeux, tu sais que tu ne peux plus gagner…_

Était-ce une fois encore l'écho de mon imagination qui avait parlé ? Dans ce silence contraignant, devant ces images contraignantes, je ne savais plus distinguer la réalité. C'était peut-être moi, après tout, qui étais devenu fou. J'étais peut-être étendu quelque part, sur le champ de bataille, inconscient, entre la vie et la mort, en train d'imaginer ce scénario de dingue. Pour ce que j'en savais, les mots sussurés par Harry s'étaient rendus à mes oreilles, m'avaient fait frissonner. Moi, moi j'avais peur si lui n'était effrayé.

_-Elles ne me feront aucun mal parce qu'elles ne ressentent pas le danger __lorsqu'elles me touchent. Mais toi, toi, tu transpires la méchanceté, la dépravation et la haine. Tu es contrôlé par l'obscurité, tu ne connais pas le mot plaisir._

J'eus l'impression de voir le bassin de celui qui dominait se frotter contre celui qui était soumis. J'entendais la respiration saccadée de celui qui avait du mal à respirer. Les lianes se resserraient autour de leur proie, tout cela alors que je voyais naître un sourire corrompu sur le visage du survivant. Il pencha sa tête vers le coup de sa victime, comme s'il respirait son odeur et s'en enivrait, se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui souffler d'autres mots :

_-Elles t'étoufferont sans remords…_

Comment la voix de celui que je croyais connaître plus que moi-même pouvait me parvenir aussi dénuée d'émotions? Aussi dénuée de compassion? Où était passé Harry Potter? Ce n'était plus lui qui se tenait devant moi, je n'étais plus moi non plus. Un monde parallèle, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était trop flippant. Sa tête quitta son cou, leur front se rencontrèrent, se collèrent. Leurs yeux étaient arrimés les uns aux autres, leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque alors qu'Harry glissa sa main sur le cou du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que ses doigts se refermèrent dans une poigne brutale. Autant ses gestes étaient brutaux, autant sa voix, lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, avait changé. Elle était redevenue humaine, presque attendrie et chagrinée. Mon cœur fit un bond de trop dans ma poitrine à cet instant, alors que je saisissais enfin ce qui ce tramait sous mes yeux…

_-Je suis celui qui devait survivre parce que je sais aimer et pardonner..__._

_

* * *

_

Si vous voulez transmettre la force de votre amour pour aider Harry à vaincre, laissez une review!


	2. Un souffle de paix

J'aurais jamais pensé écrire ça un jour. Et j'y aurais tellement jamais pensé qu'il m'a fallut un temps fou avant de sortir cette fiction de mon ordinateur. Mais voilà, maintenant c'est chose faite! :D Donc, merci à **Eowyn Malefoy **qui est à l'origine de cette histoire et pour qui je l'ai écrite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également!

* * *

**Pairing: Tom Jedusor/Harry Potter**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé**

« Qui ose encore proclamer que l'amour est une force? Le pouvoir suprême se tient dans la froideur! » Les derniers mots que Tom Jedusor prononça avant d'être connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Mais un cœur, aussi vil et cruel puisse-t-il être à l'origine, ne perd pas toute trace d'humanité sans raison. Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Tom sur cette voie? "M'aurais-tu oublié?" "Danse avec moi!" "Qui es-tu?"

* * *

**Un souffle de paix**

_-L'amour! Une faiblesse qui perd les hommes. Il faut viser plus haut, il faut se détacher de ces sentiments humains. Pour pouvoir vaincre! Nous voulons le pouvoir, oubliez l'amour!_

_-Non, vous avez faux. Je peux vous le prouver…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta des yeux ses suppôts et se retourna, faisant face à l'intrus qui osait proférer de telles abominations…_

_

* * *

_

Le Poudlard Express était partit depuis longtemps déjà, laissant les élèves derrière lui pour une autre année encore. La septième. Elle commençait à peine et Harry brûlait déjà de quitter le château. Apprendre les propriétés magiques des plantes ou les soins à donner aux différentes créatures qui peuplaient leur monde lui semblait insignifiant à côté de la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs de l'école.

La mâchoire d'Harry se tendit. Il était l'élu, celui qui était appelé à devenir un héros, à envoyer paître en Enfer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, alors que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix repoussaient les attaques des Mangemorts et que d'autres étaient envoyés en mission d'infiltration, lui était coincé sur les bancs d'école, un manuel à la main plutôt qu'une baguette, par ses propres promesses.

Sa conscience lui gardait bien de les briser et, chaque fois que l'envie lui en prenait, les remords l'asseyaient. Comme si Dumbledore pressentait sa mort, enfin, ce devait être le cas, il lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais se lancer tête première dans l'action sans avoir toutes les clés en main et sans ses amis à ses côtés. Or, le temps passait et Harry doutait que les signes se fassent voir un jour.

Chaque fois qu'un nouveau meurtre était annoncé dans la gazette, ses lèvres se serraient en une fine ligne pâle et son regard rencontrait celui de Ron et d'Hermione. Eux aussi, ils attendaient, angoissés et à l'affut du moindre signe. Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois, où ils s'étaient regardés au détour d'un couloir, à la sortie d'un cours, entre deux conversations dans la salle commune ou à la table lors d'un repas, un espoir vain illuminant leurs pupilles, que les autres aient peut-être quelque chose à annoncer.

Pour tromper son impatience, Harry s'était mis en tête de peaufiner ses maigres connaissances de la magie noire. La réserve interdite de la bibliothèque constituait pour lui une excellente source de renseignements. Malgré les regards faussement accusateurs d'Hermione chaque fois qu'il quittait la salle commune, il savait qu'en vérité elle vibrait de connaître le résultat de ses recherches le matin venu et que les regards noirs n'étaient que pour la forme, Harry enfilait soir après soir sa cape d'invisibilité et parcourait minutieusement les étagères de la réserve, ce alors que le château était endormit.

Le manège durait depuis un peu plus de trois semaines lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un livre à la reliure argentée. Le contacte n'était pas désagréable. Il oubliait le côté froid et rugueux, poussiéreux également, pour n'entendre que les appels silencieux d'un livre qui ne demandait qu'à être lu.

Attiré par sa découverte, Harry dégagea le livre des rayons et en caressa la couverture. Verte forêt, où les mots apparaissaient en relief argenté. « _**Le dernier souffle de Tom Jedusor.**_ » Le titre provoqua un frisson de dégoût chez l'adolescent. Néanmoins convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une coïncidence, il s'installa par terre, dos contre un mur et les genoux ramenés vers son torse, pour entamer sa lecture.

Les premiers mots lui firent regretter sa décision, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, poussé par une curiosité téméraire. Sous ses yeux, se tenait la clé qu'il n'espérait plus…

« _Qui ose encore proclamer que l'amour est une force? Le pouvoir suprême se tient dans la froideur, je l'ai compris en me laissant piéger malgré moi. Mes mots seront ma délivrance, pour effacer toutes ces traces d'humanité qui me souillent encore et oublier jusqu'à son nom. Je ne veux plus être Tom Jedusor, je veux être Lord Voldemort!_ »

Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent contre les pages alors qu'il les tournait. Le changement qui s'était produit en Tom Jedusor s'étalait devant lui, lui livrant ses plus sombres secrets. Était-ce ce qui lui permettrait de rétablir la paix dans le monde des sorciers? L'idée de courir réveiller Ron et Hermione lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa très vite, son instinct lui soufflant qu'il devait lire seul le journal. Il aurait toujours le loisir de leur raconter ses découvertes au matin s'il les jugeait intéressante. Hermione n'en serait certes pas heureuse, mais elle aurait l'occasion de parcourir l'ouvrage plus tard et de l'analyser autant qu'elle le voudrait.

« _Mon enfance ne fut pas des plus heureuse, sans parents et enfermé à l'orphelinat. Mais je ne m'en plain pas, je m'amusais au dépend des autres enfants. Tous avaient peur de moi, même les responsables, et on me laissait en paix la plupart du temps. Même à Poudlard, j'ai sût y trouver mon compte. La souffrance m'entourait et calmait mon cœur. J'étais en septième année lorsque tout à changé. Il est apparut devant moi disant venir du futur pour apprendre à me connaître. Il s'appelait Harry Potter._ »

Harry cligna soudainement des yeux, persuadé d'avoir mal lu. Le héros ne pouvait pas porter le même nom que lui. Il revient en arrière, reprenant les derniers mots.

« _Il est apparut devant moi, disant venir du futur pour apprendre à me connaître. Il s'appelait Harry Potter._ »

Quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui peut-être? Fred et Georges? Ils tenaient un magasin de farces et attrappes. Ça aurait pu être eux si seulement ils avaient eu accès à cette partie de Poudlard. Le livre se referma dans un claquement sous ses doigts et il s'empressa de le redéposer sur l'étagère. Il était beaucoup trop secoué pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Il allait quitter la réserve lorsqu'il se résolut à reprendre le livre et à l'amener avec lui. Peu de gens fréquentaient cet endroit, mais si quelqu'un devait mettre la main sur le bouquin, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. La plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût. Même s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre, au fond de lui, Harry doutait. _**Et si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, **_murmurait une voix dans son esprit, _**si cette histoire était belle et bien arrivée?**_

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées fantaisistes et s'allongea dans son lit, le livre sous son oreiller. Dès que ses paupières furent closes, il fut emporté par d'étranges cauchemars mettant en scène Voldemort et lui…

* * *

_-Danse avec moi, Harry, murmura le Lord en levant une fois de plus sa baguette. Tu n'aimes pas? Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu es, une marionnette entre les mains de tous. Ils te manipulent, tu n'es pas libre de tes choix. C'est ça la force selon toi? Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, cesse de lutter. Danse!_

_

* * *

_

La voix claqua si fortement dans son esprit qu'Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il faisait encore nuit, certainement pas plus de quatre heures du matin. Seules les respirations troublaient la quiétude du dortoir. _**Qu'est-ce que c'était? **_

Harry porta sa main à sa joue, celle-là même qui était appuyée contre son oreiller. Elle lui brûlait. D'un geste hésitant, mais hors de son contrôle, la main d'Harry se faufila jusqu'au livre et l'extirpa de sous l'oreiller. Si chaud et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher. Un besoin viscéral, né de son cauchemar, s'était emparé de lui. Une curiosité malsaine qu'il regrettait déjà. Il devait poursuivre sa lecture et comprendre le lien avec son nom.

Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit, les couvertures remontées sur son torse et le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau. C'est à la lueur seule de sa baguette qu'il s'y plongea, ne s'inquiétant même pas de réveiller les autres.

« _Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Lorsque nos regards se sont rencontrés, ce fut comme si mon corps entier fut parcourut par de l'électricité. Quelque chose vibrait au fond de moi, renversant toutes mes convictions jusque-là acquises. Il est resté vague sur la raison de sa présence, mentionnant seulement avoir voulu me connaître après avoir lu un livre sur moi. J'avais balayé d'un geste ses explications maladroites, peu intéressé par elles et davantage attiré par les étincelles qui crépitaient autour de lui._ »

Harry arqua un sourcil. Comment diable aurait-il pu avoir envie de retourner dans le passé pour côtoyer Jedusor? Il aurait fallu être fou! Ses doigts saisirent un coin et tournèrent la page, avides de connaître plus de détails.

« _J'ai très vite compris que ces étincelles représentaient un lien fort entre nous. Que je ne devais pas me le mettre à dos, que je devais le garder à mes côtés et qu'il était l'essence même de mon destin. Je ne réalisais pas, à ce moment-là, à quel point ceci était véridique. Il s'incrusta facilement à la vie de Poudlard, semblant connaître tous les rouages de notre époque et chaque recoin du château. Nous nous côtoyâmes pendant quelques jours, prenant le temps de nous connaître davantage. Enfin, ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne parlions de notre passé, enfermés dans nos sombres secrets, mais les gestes et les regards compensaient. Il refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit concernant le futur, prétextant qu'il valait mieux que je ne sache pas, mais j'ai souvent surpris la tristesse dans son regard et ce poids lourd qui semblait peser sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se pensait seul. Son dos courbé et ses épaules voutées comme s'il avait connu l'horreur lorsqu'il se relâchait. Un étrange contraste avec les sourires sincères et maladroits qu'il m'adressait lorsqu'il surprenait mon regard sur lui. Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée lorsque je me décidai à le coincé, après la levée du couvre-feu, dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Le début d'une histoire qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dut naître._ »

_**Le début d'une histoire qui n'aurait peut-être jamais dut naître…**_ La phrase fit sourire l'adolescent tant il la trouvait sensé. Il redoutait ce qui suivrait, mais savait que c'était loin d'être innocent. Si cette histoire n'était pas née, l'avenir aurait-il été autre?

« « _Embrasse-moi! » Les mots raisonnèrent comme un ordre alors qu'en vérité c'était une demande que j'avais voulu lui adresser. Il n'eut aucun sourire à ce moment-là, seul un regard triste que je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant je sais, il savait qu'il allait m'abandonner. Il avait déjà prévu cette trahison, avant même de me rencontrer. Ses lèvres s'étaient avancées vers moi dans une lenteur insoutenable qui m'obligea à aller, de moi-même, les quérir._ »

_**Une trahison, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit pour lui.**_ Le coin des lèvres d'Harry tressaillit légèrement. La tristesse s'était installée dans ses iris sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il n'eut point conscience, également, de la boule qui se formait dans son estomac, l'opprimant, lui donnant envie de vomir pour une toute autre raison que le dégoût.

« _Je laissa nos souffles se mêler un moment et mes doigts parcourir ses cheveux en bataille. Quand ses bras s'enroulèrent finalement autour de moi, en confiance, je ne pus me retenir davantage et mes lèvres se mirent à danser avec les siennes. Férocement. J'en forçai le barrage aisément, y faisant pénétrer ma langue. Point de tendresse. Je voulais le sentir contre moi si fortement que je ne pensais plus qu'à moi. Noyé dans mon égoïsme. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure, laissant couler un filet de sang et lui tirant un gémissement de douleur. Il ne s'éloigna pas, me laissant lécher sa blessure et jouer avec elle de ma langue. Une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque nos corps se séparèrent, le mien loin d'être contenté et ses lèvres marquées par mes morsures. Je le vis lever la main, les frôler doucement de ses doigts pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Je ne vis néanmoins point de frayeur dans ses yeux, seulement cette lueur étrange que jamais je ne parvenais à identifier. « Nous allons être en retard au cours de potions, » m'a-t-il alors dit. Sa main s'est tendue vers moi, attendant que je la saisisse. J'ai failli refuser, prétexter que c'était un geste trop sentimentale, mais je m'en suis tout de même emparé, la serrant avec force pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait là aucun romantisme. Seulement de la domination à travers l'amour qui naissait entre nous. Parce qu'il naissait véritablement, envahissant mon cœur au point de l'étouffer._ »

Cette dernière confession laissait Harry perplexe. De l'amour et de la domination. Le dernier point ne surprenait pas celui qui avait survécu, mais le premier laissait un questionnement se former dans son esprit. Les mots s'étalaient devant lui, comme une preuve qu'ils avaient existé, écrit de la main du maître, mais ils sonnaient toujours faux malgré leur vérité criante. Faux parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le concept d'amour. Comment un homme avait-il pu le ressentir et changer autant par la suite? Il avait toujours perçut Voldemort comme un homme qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'autre que du plaisir devant la souffrance des autres. Or, ce journal, démentait ses certitudes.

Les pages filaient sous ses yeux, sa curiosité envers l'histoire davantage attisée à chacune d'elle. Les réponses prenaient peu à peu forme, mais les questionnements devenaient toujours de plus en plus nombreux. Un vide se créait à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il apprivoisait les secrets du Lord noir, un vide qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un passage qui le marqua plus que les autres.

« _Mes doigts glissèrent de ses cheveux, rencontrant ses larges épaules pour atterrir sur son torse. Je trouvais rapidement l'ouverture de son chandail, mes doigts s'y faufilant sans hésitation. Avidement, je parcourais sa peau, comme si je ressentais que c'était la dernière fois._ »

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent. Sans les avoir vécues, il ressentait chacune des caresses prodiguées. Il en était enivrée, sa langue trouva ses lèvres et les humecta avec délice. Des papillons prenaient naissance dans son bas ventre, chaque battement d'ailes l'enflammant davantage. Il tenta d'ignorer le renflement qui gonflait son pantalon et se replongea dans sa lecture sans même remarquer que l'aube s'était levée.

« _Mes lèvres descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, rejoignirent son cou, m'y attardant. Mes baisers le faisaient vibrer, le chatouillèrent : il gloussait. Ses gémissements me poussaient dans l'extase, m'incitant à approfondir le contact. Mon souffle caressa sa peau y laissant l'odeur de mon haleine fraîche; ma langue remplaça mes lèvres et laissa une traînée humide derrière elle, sans jamais réellement toucher la peau. Elle descendit jusqu'à son pantalon, lécha les quelques poils qui se dressaient sur son chemin et remonta en dessinant les muscles de son ventre. Je laissai mes doigts parcourir ses côtes alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur mes lèvres : je le tenais sous mon joug. _»

Quelqu'un remua dans le lit d'à côté. Les gémissements qui avaient perturbé son sommeil sans doute. Harry couvrit sa bouche d'une main, jetant un regard aux alentours. Le calme revient, lui octroyant la chance de terminer sa lecture. Par précaution, il remonta le drap jusqu'à ses lèvres et le mordit, s'empêchant tous sons incommodants. _**Comment peut-on ressentir autant quand on n'a rien vécut? Comment des mots peuvent me chambouler autant! Il 'agit de Voldemort pourtant. Merlin, Harry, ressaisis-toi! **_ Les désirs naissaient un après l'autre dans son esprit, lui faisant imaginer le meilleur. La déception s'empara toutefois de lui lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite. Son grognement de frustration, un peu plus force que les gémissements précédents, fut heureusement étouffé par le tissue.

« _Au final, cette histoire ne nous a mené nulle part. En me réveillant au matin, je n'étais plus dans ses bras. Il s'était évaporé, emportant avec lui mes espoirs. Les lèvres blanchies par la rage, je me replonge dans mes vieux instincts. Ma soif de dominer et de faire souffrir reprend le dessus, déterminé à éradiqué la bonté de ce monde. Convaincu que personne ne pourra m'échapper tant qu'on croira à l'amour. Ces mots marquent la fin de Tom Jedusor, j'ai déjà oublié, je suis Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres._ »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il ne restait qu'une phrase au livre et tout portait à croire qu'il était à l'origine de tous ses tourments. Un vertige remplaça le brasier qui le décimait et il dut se raccrocher à ses couvertures pour terminer sa lecture.

« _Celui qui prétend pouvoir voyager dans le tems est l'idiot qui croit aux trouvailles du département des mystères._ »

Quand Harry referma le livre, il mit un temps avant de retrouver ses esprits. Toute cette violence, cette passion sauvage, l'avait bouleversé. Des larmes montaient en lui soudainement, restaient accrochées à ses cils. Il fit tout ce qu'il peut pour les contenir, les effaça de son poing, frottant ses yeux à les faire rougir. Il comprenait les états d'âmes de Jedusor, lui-même, à l'instant, se sentait frustré. N'importe qui, brisé à ce point, aurait laissé l'ombre l'envahir. Ce qu'Harry ne saisissait pas, c'était ce qu'il avait pu l'attirer en Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Ce matin-là, il ne put se résoudre à abandonner le livre dans les dortoirs. _**Si quelqu'un le trouve, je suis mort,**_ se dit-il pour se donner bonne conscience. Il le glissa donc dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et descendit dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Bien évidemment, il aurait du être préparé à affronter Hermione.

-Harry! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors, dis-nous tout, as-tu appris des faits intéressants hier soir?

-Non, marmonna-t-il les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné.

La même brûlure que la veille se fit sentir, cette fois, contre le côté droit de son torse, lui rappelant la présence du livre. Il ne mentait pas, une chose qui ne lui avait inspiré que du dégoût ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionné. _**Du dégoût? Allons, ne te mens pas, Harry. Il y a eu du désir aussi…**_ Au souvenir des scènes luxurieuses que contenait le journal, il eut tout le mal du monde à contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Pour se changer les idées, il se leva, sans un regard de plus pour ses amis ou pour son assiette à peine entamée, et marmonna qu'il allait être en retard à un cours de potion qui ne commençait pourtant que vingt minutes plus tard…

* * *

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'Harry ne songe à se débarrasser du livre. Il l'avait toujours sur lui, sans toutefois oser le relire. La dernière phrase du livre ne manquait toutefois pas de le harceler.

« _Celui qui prétend pouvoir voyager dans le temps est l'idiot qui croit aux trouvailles du département des mystères._ »

Harry ressortit le livre de sa robe, jetant une nouvelle fois un œil à l'inscription et soupira. Détermination. Il devait comprendre comment cette histoire était née. Jetant un regard au pendule accroché au milieu du couloir, Harry abandonna l'idée de se rendre à son prochain cours et quitta Poudlard, prêt à transplaner au ministère de la magie.

Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter dans sa détermination à remonter le temps. Voilà trois semaines qu'il ruminait sa lecture du journal, persuadé que les faits étaient réalistes, mais incapable de figurer leur lieu d'être. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré chez Tom Jedusor? Cette question le hantait presqu'à l'en rendre malade. Sa participation aux cours était devenue désastreuse, il en avait même presque oublié la guerre. Aucune des remarques d'Hermione ne l'ébranlait.

Sa langue pointa entre ses dents, lesquelles la raclèrent dans un mouvement désagréable. Depuis son entrée au ministère, personne ne s'était mis sur son chemin. La boîte marquée « retour dans le temps » trônait devant lui, suspendue dans les airs par un sortilège.

Hypnotisée par sa découverte, Harry mit un moment avant de réagir. Même lorsqu'il le fit, ce n'était pas consciemment. Il se laissait porter par son instinct, ne se posant aucune question, en confiance. Sa main s'avança, prête à toucher la boîte. Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent, loin derrière lui. Il les ignora, continua à avancer la main.

-Non! Cria la voix de l'homme en comprenant devant quelle boîte se tenait Harry.

Il se jeta en avant, fonça pour le retenir. C'était trop tard, la main d'Harry avait attrapé la boîte et le couvercle c'était ouvert. L'homme avait dut s'immobiliser et se cramponner à l'étagère la plus proche. Une force invisible soufflait sur la salle, cherchant à les aspirer tous les deux. Harry se laissa faire et l'employé du ministère le vit se dédoubler, devenant d'une part immatériel et de l'autre inconscient. Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter lorsque le corps toucha le sol. Les membres de son second « lui » se désarticulèrent alors qu'il tombait dans la boîte, un long cri perdu derrière lui. Quand la pièce redevient calme, il ne restait plus que le corps sans vie de l'adolescent sur le sol. L'homme n'avait plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'il s'en sorte : il venait d'ouvrir la boîte à remonter le temps qu'avait ensorcelé Jedusor lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Celle qui ramenait quiconque s'aventurait à l'ouvrir dans son monde.

Quand Harry toucha la boîte, ses yeux se fermèrent et il eut l'impression de perdre conscience. Il fut instantanément déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne sut jamais ce qui lui était ensuite arrivé. Il sut seulement que ça avait marché, lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, longtemps après que son corps est chuté et heurté lourdement le sol, et qu'il rencontra un autre regard hypnotique : Tom Jedusor se tenait devant lui, aussi surprit que lui par cette soudaine apparition.

Et il sut, que l'amour avait ses raisons d'être parfois inexplicables, mais vouées au destin. Deux ennemis étaient plus liés encore que deux amants passionnés. L'amour et la haine se frôlaient et se mêlaient, s'engendraient l'un l'autre à en devenir indissociable. Les frontières se dissipaient pour former un tout, sauvage et explosif. Une seule fissure pouvait tout détruire et faire naître l'horreur.

Les quelques semaines qu'il passa avec Jedusor le changèrent, lui fit voir un autre aspect du monde et de l'amour. Il se sentait à sa place aux creux de ces bras, caressés par des mains à la poigne solide, même en sachant qu'elles seraient, plus tard, à l'origine de l'un des plus horribles carnages qu'ait connu le monde sorcier. Il ne voulait pas partir, il aurait préféré rester et goûter à ses lèvres quelques temps encore, mais même les enchantements du ministère de la magie avaient leurs limites. Il le sentit, cette-nuit là, il commençait à s'effacer de ce monde et à être ramené, peu à peu, dans le sentiment. Alors il se donna entièrement, mettant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait dans un seul acte, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant que c'était en vain, jamais il ne pourrait réécrire l'histoire, c'était voué à l'échec.

Il venait de s'effacer du passé, se sentait tiré vers le présent, écartelé par les forces du temps alors qu'il tentait de se raccrocher aux draps devenus immatériels sous ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter Jedusor. Il ne voulait pas. La sensation désagréable ce fit encore plus forte alors que l'air se mit à tourbillonner rapidement autour de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer ses yeux, emplis de larmes par le vent qui le fouettait durement au visage. Et tout s'arrêta soudainement, alors qu'Harry sentait le froid s'attaquer à ses pieds nus. De la neige. Il n'était pas à Poudlard comme il s'y était attendu, il était au milieu d'un parc. Faisant face à un autre Harry. Il sursauta.

-Que…

Il n'arriva même pas à formuler son questionnement correctement. L'autre tenait entre ses mains le journal de Tom Jedusor.

-Je viens de ton futur, se contenta de répondre l'autre sans chercher à le rassurer davantage. Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, je veux seulement t'éviter d'être blessé comme je l'ai été.

Les sourcils de Harry, celui venu du présent, se froncèrent. Il attendait de plus amples explications.

-Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ce voyage dans le passé, t'attacher est l'ennemi du futur sorcier. Je l'ai fais, murmura-t-il, et je ne suis pas parvenu à accomplir mon destin. J'ai laissé notre monde tomber sous le joug de la magie noire et perdre tout espoir d'un jour s'en sortir. J'ai laissé mon cœur dans cette histoire, ne laisse pas le tiens, oublie-le, pour le bien de tous!

Il voulut parler, lui répondre, mes des doigts couvrirent sa bouche, l'empêchant de le faire.

-N'oublie jamais que même l'amour ne peut triompher de cette guerre si tu ne peux le surpasser!

Les doigts s'éloignèrent de lui, le journal fut poussé entre ses mains, et le tourbillon refit surface. Harry vit son lui futur disparaître dans le néant alors que ses paroles raisonnaient en boucle autour de lui. « _Même l'amour ne peut triompher de cette guerre si tu ne peux le surpasser!_ » Nébuleuses et douloureuses. Il était de nouveau aspiré par la bulle d'air, mais n'y prêta aucune attention, laissant plutôt les mots l'envahirent. _**Non, il a tout faux. L'amour peut triompher!**_

Quand Harry réintégra sa réalité, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une heure. Toujours étendu sur le sol du département des mystères, le journal serré contre son cœur, il sentit la première larme rouler sur sa joue. Bien d'autres étaient encore accrochées à ses cils. Ce voyage temporel venait de faire éclater en morceau son être. Il comprenait mieux que jamais la douleur ressentit par Jedusor. Une partie de son cœur était restée dans le passé laissant un vide lui dévoilant l'affreuse vérité : il était tombé amoureux. Seulement, au lieu de sombrer dans le côté obscur comme Jedusor l'avait fait, il était déterminé à se battre pour cet amour, malgré les avertissements qui lui avaient été servis. Maintenant qu'il était au fait de l'histoire, Harry était convaincu qu'il pourrait éviter cette guerre sordide. Il allait ramener Tom Jedusor…

* * *

Trois autres journées avaient passé avant qu'Harry puisse retrouver la trace de Lord Voldemort. Trois journées qu'il avait passé à ruminer, sans prononcer une seule parole claire pour Ron et Hermione, sans répondre à leur question et sans assister à ses cours. Il n'avait fait que chercher une piste qui l'amènerait jusqu'à l'amour.

* * *

Ses pas l'amenèrent dans un cave sombre et sinistre, à l'odeur de renfermée et où l'humidité ne tardait pas à se faire ressentir. L'endroit était peu avenant, n'attirait point les regards si ce n'était que pour critiquer et était l'abri idéal pour cacher un ordre de Mangemorts.

La voix, puissante et sûre d'elle, s'élevait jusqu'à lui, assurant à Harry qu'il était au bon endroit. Sous ses yeux, devant la foule habillée de noire, le Lord faisait de grand geste pour soutenir ses paroles. Il enflammait ses troupes avec ardeur, leur promettant la domination du monde.

Le voir causa d'abord un choc à Harry. Cet homme faisait pâle figure à côté de celui qu'il avait connu, mais sa force était plus apparente encore. L'aura qui l'entourait attirait plus encore l'adolescent. La beauté en devenait superflue.

-L'amour! Une faiblesse qui perd les hommes. Il faut viser plus haut, il faut se détacher de ces sentiments humains. Pour pouvoir vaincre! Nous voulons le pouvoir, oubliez l'amour!

-Non, vous avez faux. Je peux vous le prouver…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta des yeux ses suppôts et se retourna, faisant face à l'intrus qui osait proférer de telles abomination.

-Harry Potter. Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous.

Aucun des Mangemorts n'osaient prendre part à la conversation. Ils gardaient tous la tête baissée, en signe de dévouement, cachant leur honte et leur faiblesse derrière un masque odieux, ce alors que leur maître se permettait deux pas en avant vers le gamin.

-Merci de nous épargner ta chasse. Nous allons enfin pouvoir en terminer avec cette guerre. Je tenterai de ne pas trop te faire souffrir.

Sa voix était douce et agaçante lorsqu'il s'adressa à Harry. Elle devint un aboiement lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses sbires.

-Que personne n'intervienne, le gamin m'appartient.

Harry sut que l'avertissement ne valait pas que pour les Mangemorts. Dans tous les coins, des membres de l'ordre du Phénix faisaient peu à peu leur apparition. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il y avait eu fuite, ses plans se dévoilant à tous Sa mâchoire se tendit, effrayé à l'idée qu'ils fassent échouer ses plans par leur manque de réflexion. Il acquiesça de la tête aux paroles du Lord, espérant retenir tous gestes inopinés. Cette bataille était la sienne et il avait bien l'intention de la gagner.

-M'aurais-tu oublié, Jedusor? Souffla Harry en levant sa baguette. Aurais-tu oublié ce que j'ai été pour toi, Tom?

Les traits de l'homme se déformèrent d'incompréhension alors qu'à son tour il levait sa baguette. Un premier éclair en jaillit, d'un vert caractéristique des Serpentards. Il s'heurta à un autre, rouge, qui le fit dévier de son chemin. La bataille était lancée.

-Tu me tuerais, Tom? Tu serais capable d'effacer ces quelques semaines définitivement?

Un autre jet de lumière s'échappa de la baguette, frôlant l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier jeta un œil à la marque noire sur son chandail et avança d'un pas, provoquant. Quatre autres jets de lumières jaillirent, un à la suite de l'autre, et Harry ne put compter que sur ses réflexes et sa chance légendaire pour leur échapper. Il tentait de ne pas faire paraître le trouble qui l'envahissait peu à peu, le prenant au fond de ses entrailles, et garda la tête haute, les traits confiants. Il gardait sa baguette levée, en guise de protection, le regard fixé sur celle de son adversaire, prêt à parer.

-Souviens-toi, Tom. Ils sont encore là, au fond de toi. Aurais-tu oublié mes caresses, mon amour?

L'homme blêmit, son visage s'enlaidissant encore plus. C'est ce moment d'hésitation qui permit à Harry de rejoindre Voldemort. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, sa paume épousant parfaitement sa forme. Chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient fait face dans les six dernières années, Harry n'avait éprouvé que de la répulsion pour ce visage de serpent, s'évertuant à ne jamais le regarder vraiment. Aujourd'hui, le frisson qui parcourut son corps lui donna envie de se coller encore plus au torse glacé. Électrifiant.

Des gens murmuraient dans son dos, clamant que c'était de la folie, lui ordonnant d'arrêter et de se retirer. Même s'il l'avait souhaité, il n'aurait point pu, une bulle se forgeant autour d'eux. Ils étaient isolés, aux prises avec leurs sentiments. Voldemort avait brutalement reculé, la faisant naître et resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il haletait. Son souffle emplissait la pièce, amenant une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Harry.

-Qui es-tu?

-Harry Potter.

C'était beaucoup et bien peu à la fois. Ce nom lourd de sens, qui avait marqué sa vie, à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas, qui avait créé avec lui un lien, allant plus loin encore que celui remontant à cette nuit où il avait voulu le tuer. Les souvenirs vinrent qu'à frapper à la porte sceller, mais il s'évertuait à ignorer le bruit désagréable dans sa tête.

-J'ai lu ton journal, Tom, je connais tes dernières pensées. Je connais ton corps également. Je suis celui qui t'a blessé autrefois, mais je suis aussi celui qui en souffre tout autant. Abandonnes, mon amour. Je suis à toi, mon cœur t'appartient.

En signe de reddition, Harry baissa sa baguette sans pour autant la lâcher. L'espoir illuminait ses yeux, il était pendu aux lèvres du Lord, attendant le murmure qui les délivrerait tous. Jamais il ne vient.

Le regard de l'homme demeurait figé, incapable de laisser filtrer le moindre sentiment. Il luttait, contre lui-même, contre les révélations que lui apportait Harry Potter et contre cette vie dont il s'était jadis défait. Il ne voulait pas y sombrer de nouveau, pas avec les convictions qu'il avait depuis acquise.

Ses sens le mirent en garde. L'adolescent s'approchait une fois encore de lui. Il mit tous ses efforts dans sa résistance, osant même pointer sa baguette contre le torse ennemi.

-Parce que tu crois que tu peux me changer? Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Allons, assez joué, je perds mon temps.

Harry sut alors par la froideur des mots prononcés qu'il avait perdu. Il avait pourtant capté cette lueur lorsqu'il s'était dévoilé qui lui avait fait croire que peut-être il avait une chance de le sauver.

-Alors tues-moi si tu ne peux m'aimer…

Mais aucun des deux ne pourraient mourir tant que l'autre vivrait, Harry en avait conscience, les mots de son « lui futur » revenant le hanter. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à la situation, il comprenait où l'autre avait voulu en venir. La magie les liait trop profondément. La main de l'élu glissa lentement à l'intérieur de sa cape, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un manche en métal. Il ravala le premier sanglot qui opprimait sa gorge et avança encore. Plus près.

-Tues-moi, Tom...

Le silence répondit à sa supplique répétée. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux, Harry cherchant le contacte et Voldemort le fuyait. Un autre pas en avant accula le Lord contre les parois de la bulle. Il était coincé.

_**Regardes-moi, Tom. **_Les deux regards se rencontrèrent, chargés des souvenirs du passé alors qu'une dernière fois leurs lèvres se scellèrent, un sanglot fendit la gorge d'Harry. Il n'allait pas utiliser la magie, mais le résultat serait le même.

-Pardonnes-moi, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je t'aime.

La lame s'enfonça dans la chair du Seigneur des Ténèbres, juste là où se trouvaient ses poumons. Un simple sursaut, et l'air vint très vite à lui manquer. Harry pouvait sentir le sang se mêler `asa salive alors qu'il s'obstinait à embrasser ses lèvres figées. Il l'avait fait pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Il avait eu raison. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Sa peine embrouillait son jugement.

La vie quitta le corps, le laissant se ramollir entre les bras de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer sous le poids, se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Il serra contre son torse son amant perdu, pleurant contre son cou pour se rappeler de son odeur. Il ignorait les regards qui pesaient sur lui, les murmures dégoûtés qui les entouraient et les suppliques peu convaincantes de Ron et Hermione. Il avait accomplit ce pourquoi il était né, ce que le monde sorcier attendait de lui. Maintenant, il ne demandait en retour que le temps de faire son deuil.

-Je t'aime, Tom Jedusor.

* * *

_Et voilà! La fin n'était certainement pas celle que plusieurs auraient espéré, mais elle me plaît ainsi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, autant je n'aurais jamais pensé l'écrire, autant cette histoire est devenue importante pour moi. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de se rendre au bout de leur lecture! Oh et... que ceux qui veulent éloigner les gêneurs d'Harry et le laisser étreindre le corps de Tom, tire la langue! :D _


	3. L'amour pour une trêve

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la Ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Moui... moui... c'est douteux, je sais. Sachez seulement que c'est une partie d'un OS beaucoup plus long (toujours en cours d'ailleurs) et que les choses s'y dourouleront probablement beaucoup moins rapidement. Juste un avant-goût, en passant! :)_

* * *

_Pairing : Tom/Harry _

_Disclaimer ; Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'histoire sont à J.K. Rowling_

_Prompt : 19 décembre, gui_

* * *

**L'amour pour une trêve**

- Tu ne saisies pas ? C'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux. C'est amusant, non ? Ça ne fait que me faire te détester encore plus. Parce que sans toi, cet amour qui m'empoisonne n'existerait pas. Sans toi, je dominerais le monde aujourd'hui. Tu es ce qui a causé ma perte, Harry. Comment puis-je parvenir à t'aimer tout de même ?

Chaque mot martelèrent le coeur de Harry, l'écrasant sous leur poids. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible.

- Si même l'amour n'arrive pas à te changer, comment le pourrais-je ? souffla-t-il

D'un geste vif, il poussa Tom dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

Harry pointait déjà un point au-dessus de leur tête : une branche de gui.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, Jedusor. Avant que l'un de nous deux ne meurent, il va falloir que tu m'embrasses...

Tom grogna à travers son sourire. Il ne perdit pas de temps, prenant le contrôle, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles de Harry. Peut-être qu'avant de mettre un terme à cette guerre, ils pourraient explorer un plus que des baisers. La main qui glissait contre son abdomen toujours plus bas vers son pubis, confirmait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eut cette pensée...


End file.
